1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree stands for cut trees and, particularly, to containers for holding a Christmas tree and the tree stand to which it is mounted in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of ways in which people maintain a cut Christmas tree during the holiday season. Although cut trees may be stored for sale in stacks or leaning against walls, it is difficult for purchasers to view the trees for purchase if the trees are not separately displayed in an upright position. Many Christmas tree lot managers therefore nail a simple wooden cross to the bottom end of the tree trunk to hold it upright. A purchaser may then take such a tree home and decorate it and display it while still supported by the wooden cross. While this option is most convenient, it has drawbacks, since a cut tree trunk exposed to air, especially the air in a heated home, will quickly dry out, lose its fragrance, drop its needles and become a serious fire hazard, particularly if decorated with electric lights. One way to avoid these disadvantages and extend the life of the tree is to place the tree in water so that it can absorb moisture and remain lifelike for a longer time. Thus, many tree purchasers remove the wooden cross from the tree trunk, cut off some of the lower branches and place the tree in a bucket or in a special tree stand which holds water. Many such containers have a central basin with radially adjustable screws or the like for anchoring different-sized tree trunks in a level upright position in the water. U.K. Pat. No. 892,899 illustrates a tree container with a central holding mechanism. However, in using such a device, considerable adjusting and branch trimming are usually required before the tree will be supported levelly for decorating.
There have been attempts in the art to reduce the risk of fire while utilizing the wooden tree stand on which the tree was mounted at the time of purchase. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,136. This circular basin, which is large enough to accommodate an entire tree stand, would require a great deal of water and take up considerable space under a tree. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 229,597 also shows a container which appears to be capable of holding a wooden cross tree stand. The total base of this design is very large, however, and would also take a great deal of water if the entire square base is filled with water. It appears that this is a multi-leveled stand and that the cross-design opening is supported inside the square base with ribbing or the like surrounding the cross portion and extending between each leg of the cross. It is expected that the construction of this unit would be relatively complex and that it would be difficult to cover this device.
Neither of these prior art forms which accommodate the entire tree stand allow for leveling once the tree has been placed into position, and water added, and most particularly after decorating the tree, without forcing the user to add shims to the support members of the stand which are under water inside the basin. This can become a very messy proposition and is even more difficult and awkward if the tree has already been decorated before any out-of-plumb condition is recognized. If a tree is not stable in its upright position, in addition to appearances, there is also a risk that the entire tree may tip over and damage possibly valuable ornaments and surroundings.
It has been shown that a cut tree will absorb a substantial amount of water soon after it has been cut, as much as one gallon. Since the water will need to be replenished periodically, it is necessary that the tree stand container be accessible from beneath the tree for refilling. With many tree containers, the branches and presents make the container difficult to refill. There is also a need to prevent evaporation of the water in the tree stand container, to prevent pets and young children from drinking it, since the water may contain chemicals to extend the life of the tree or reduce algae, and to prevent presents and decorations from falling into it. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,136 illustrates a circular lid which fits tightly about the trunk of the tree to trap the water with the expectation that it will not be necessary to refill the basin. This lid is constructed to close around the trunk with fasteners which have to be reached under the tree. U.K. Pat. No. 892,899 also discloses a lid for a basin which is fitted around the tree and anchored by adhesive to the basin, leaving a hole for refilling purposes. Neither of these lids can be easily moved or removed for replenishing the water without disturbing the tree or its decorations.
Thus, none of the prior art provides a tree stand container which can securely hold the tree and its horizontal stand in water, which may be manufactured relatively easily, which has segments which extend out from the tree and can be individually fitted with lids, which can be reached easily and removed without disrupting the tree or disturbing the presents and which allows ease of leveling under the flexible segments, even after a tree is decorated. The present invention provides a solution to these needs; it provides a tree stand container that holds a substantial amount of water, one which will hold the tree mounted on its tree stand, one which allows ease of leveling at any stage of tree decorating, and one which can be fitted with easily removable lids.